The Price You Pay
by Obi the Kid
Summary: Pre-TPM, Obi is 14. (Humor) Obi-Wan lies to his master and pays the price.
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: The Price You Pay (Part 1 of a collaboration fic with B.L. Anderson)  
AUTHOR: Obi the Kid  
E-MAIL: hlnkid@aol.com  
RATING: PG  
SUMMARY: Pre-TPM, Obi is 14. (Humor) Obi-Wan lies to his master and pays the price.  
FEEDBACK: Always appreciated.  
ARCHIVE: Please ask first.  
OBI'S WEBSITE: http://www.angelfire.com/movies/obithekid/  
B.L.'S WEBSITE: http://www.angelfire.com/al2/lneeson  
DISCLAIMER: The characters and venue of Star Wars are copyrighted to Lucas Films Limited. The characters not recognizable from this venue are copyrighted to Tracy C. Knight. The story is the intellectual property of Tracy C. Knight and is copyrighted to her. She makes no profit from the writing or distribution of this story.  
  
NOTES: Part 2 of this story will be written by B.L. Anderson and is the latest in our series of collaboration fics.   
  
=========================  
The Price You Pay (PART 1)  
=========================  
  
He knew it was wrong. He knew he master would kill him for this. But this was the hottest ticket in the galaxy. It wasn't everyday that the music group Sithbox 20 came to Coruscant. Garen and Reeft had somehow managed to secure three tickets for the concert. Obi-Wan Kenobi was there. Now all he had to do was convince his master that he was just going to a see a holo-vid. A padawan's ways of persuasion were many however.  
  
"Master, have you seen Master Bren? She's been looking for you. Something about, you owe her a date?" The sneaky apprentice was daring his teacher to challenge him on this.   
  
The mention of Master Bren Anders, caught the tall Jedi's attention. "I owe her a date? I don't recall...ah yes. I believe you are correct Obi-Wan. I can't think of a better way to spend the evening than with the number one person in my life."  
  
Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "Um?"  
  
Qui-Gon turned to the boy and laughed. "Oh, you know what I meant. You are of course most important to me, but a man does need a social life."  
  
For a moment the young Jedi stared at his master in confusion. "I guess so. So, you'd drop me for her in a second?"  
  
"No, that is not what I mean. Never mind. I will plan a nice evening for her. You'll be okay by yourself?"  
  
The boy nodded. "Yes master, actually Reeft and Garen want me to go see a new holo-vid with them. Can I?"  
  
"That is fine, but be home by the eleven hour. No later. Understand?"  
  
"Yes master."  
  
*********  
  
Obi-Wan's fellow padawans were waiting for him outside the turbo lift on A level. Arms crossed, they looked upset. "Hi guys."  
  
"You're late Kenobi." Reeft grabbed him by the arm and they headed for their destination.   
  
"I know. I had to wait for my master to leave. The man gets weird when he goes out with Master Bren. Standing in front of the mirror for an hour talking to himself. Grooming himself. It's disgusting. I told him I was going to see a holo-vid."  
  
Garen laughed. "You lied to Master Qui-Gon? You better hope he doesn't find out where you actually went."  
  
"Oh, and you told your masters you were going to the Sithbox 20 concert?"  
  
"Well, no, not really. Forget it. Come on, we need to hurry."  
  
************  
  
Bren greeted Qui-Gon at the door to her quarters. "My, my, my. Aren't you Mr. Fashion. New tunic?"  
  
"You like?"  
  
"You're so cute. Where are you taking me tonight?"  
  
Strutting into the kitchen to grab himself a drink, Qui-Gon proudly displayed two tickets. "My dear Master Bren, you and I are heading to the hottest show in the galaxy tonight."  
  
"NO! You got tickets to see the Goo Goo Trolls?"  
  
"Huh? Who? No. Goo Goo? Um...I got tickets for Sithbox 20."  
  
Bren tried to hide her disappointment. "Oh, that's great Qui. I guess. Who's the opening act?"  
  
He looked at the ticket. "Someone named Hairy Manilow. Never heard of him."  
  
"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. He writes the songs that make the whole world sing. But that's okay, we can just cuddle through that part."  
  
"Cuddle? In public? Well, I don't know."  
  
"Hey, this show starts in thirty minutes? What are we waiting around here for? Let's go Stretch. I feel sorry for the person that has to sit behind you."  
  
************  
  
After the opening act was done, Obi-Wan and his friends left the seats to get a drink. "Boy, that Hairy Manilow guy was great!" A slap to the head from Reeft greeted the boy.   
  
"Shut up Obi. He was horrible. You can NOT let people know you like Hairy Manilow. It's very bad for your reputation. Trust me on this."  
  
"But, he was good. I can't lie."  
  
"You lied to Master Qui-Gon about where you were going tonight."  
  
"Oh right. But...hey...look at that drink. I want one of those. Go ask him what that's called."   
  
Garen came back a few minutes later with three of the drinks in question. "Here ya go guys. It's a drink called a Blue Mush."  
  
That one word snapped Obi-Wan to attention. "Mush? No way. Is there alcohol in it?"  
  
"Um...I guess not, because he let me buy them without an ID. Smells good." He took a sip. "OH! YUCK! EYAH! That is horrible." Looking over at Obi-Wan and Reeft, Garen was expecting the same reaction. And he got that reaction...but only from Reeft. Kenobi had fallen in love with the drink and had downed his and now was working on Reeft's. "How can you drink that stuff Obi? I've never tasted anything so foul."  
  
Obi-Wan was in heaven. "I think I have found my peace. Garen, can I have yours?" He took the drink his friend offered over to him and drank it like water. "Can you go get me another one? No wait, get me three more."  
  
"Obi you have lost it. This stuff is so nasty. Give me your credits, I'll go get more and meet you at our seats."  
  
***********  
  
Weeding through the crowd of the much younger audience, Qui-Gon and Bren finally found where they would be sitting. "I think we missed that Hairy guy. Too bad. We'll have to cuddle in private."  
  
Bren could only grin at him. "You're embarrassed. HA! You're funny. WOW! These seats are way up here. I think they are referred to as nosebleed. Is that the stage? Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay over there?"  
  
The master was not amused. "It wasn't easy to get these tickets I'll have you know. I went through a lot of trouble. I had to pay more than face value for them."  
  
"Qui-Gon Jinn! You bought them from a scalper. How much did you pay for them? How much?  
  
"Let's not go into that. The lights are going down, I think the band is getting ready to come on." The lights faded and the screaming fans stood up.   
  
Time passed quickly as the band played through the hits. And it was about an hour into the show when Qui-Gon looked down into the next level and thought he saw a familiar head and braid. He shook his head. **No, that can't be him. He's seeing a holo-vid. It's just my imagination.**   
  
*********  
  
Obi-Wan was on his ninth Blue Mush drink. And was definitely feeling the effects. Overly happy was a good way to describe him. Garen and Reeft summed it up in one word; Drunk. They yelled to each other over the music. "Obi is way gone Reeft. Master Jinn is gonna KILL HIM."  
  
"Gonna kill us too! We let him drink it. We better get him out of here." But Obi-Wan was not ready to leave just yet.  
  
"WHAT? LEAVE? NO WAY! I FEEL GREAT! GET ME ANOTHER MUSH! HAHAHAAHA! MUSH! THAT IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOO FUNNY!"  
  
The other two boys looked at each other, nodded and replied in unison. "He's dead." They decided to take their friend by surprise, grabbing him and pulling him out of the arena. Obi-Wan protested the entire time.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Let me go! Just one more drink. That stuff is GOOD! There should be a law against it. No wait...then I couldn't drink it. Gimme one for the road."  
  
"I don't' think so Obi. We gotta get out of here. I have a suspicion you won't be feeling to well tomorrow morning."  
  
They half carried Obi-Wan down the street, unsure as to where to go and what to do. Alcohol or not, there was something in that drink that had an intoxicating effect on humans. "Hi Reeft! Where did you come from? I like your hair. It's so spiky! And you have leash too. Awww...that is so cool. I want one tooooooooooo."  
  
"OW!" Reeft yelled out as Kenobi pulled on his braid. "Let go Obi! It's not a leash. And you do have one."   
  
"Masssssssssterrrrrrrrr? Where are youuuuuuuuuuu?"  
  
"Quiet Kenobi. If he sees you like this, he's gonna kill all of us."  
  
"Nah! He's cuddling with Master Bren right about now. It's cool. Get off me, I can walk."  
  
The other Jedi let go of his arms. "Yeah, prove it." Obi-Wan stumbled over the stones and wobbled a few steps.   
  
"Okay, so I can't. I feel GOOD! WHEW! How about that holo-vid now? What was it called? 'Eye of the Troll?' Whatever. It's thata way."  
  
***********  
  
As the boys struggled with getting Obi-Wan home, Qui-Gon was becoming convinced that it WAS his padawan that he had seen on the lower level. As they filed out of the arena after the show, Bren was not so sure. "That could have been anyone of a hundred padawans. He wouldn't come here after he told you he was going to a holo. Come on, let's go home, I bet he's there right now, sound asleep."  
  
Bren managed to talk Qui-Gon into stopping by her apartment for a few minutes to have a drink. This gave the padawans just enough time to sneak Obi-Wan into his own quarters. Reeft held him upright while Garen tried the lock code that Obi-Wan had given him. "Obi, that's not working. Tell me the number again."  
  
"Um...one, two, three, four...no wait. Two plus two, add three, then subtract eight...divide by five. Okay, I got it. Four, three, two, one."  
  
The keypad was punched and the door opened. "Four, three, two, one. Very original. Reeft, get him in here." They dragged him into his bedroom. "Pull his boots off."  
  
"Stop tickling my feet. My bed. I love my bed. Garen, what are you doing in my house? I didn't let you in. Why are my ears ringing?"  
  
A blanket was tucked around the boy, and Garen set the boots next to the bed. "You were at a concert Obi. Remember? Who am I kidding, you don't even remember your own name."  
  
"I do so. I am Obi Kenobi! Uh...no. I am...I'm...I...." And he was out. Garen turned to Reeft who was standing by the door.   
  
"He's out cold. Let's get lost before we die an early death." They managed to escape the apartment just as the two masters were rounding the corner. They hadn't been seen.  
  
********  
  
Entering the apartment, Qui-Gon immediately noticed the door to Obi-Wan's room was open. He quietly stepped into the bedroom, followed closely by Bren. "See, I told you he would be here. He looks exhausted. Poor kid."  
  
"Exhausted. To exhausted, for a holo-vid. And what is that smell? Kind of a sour odor."  
  
"Probably whatever he ate while he was out. Maybe he spilled it on his tunic or something. Just leave him be till morning."   
  
But Qui-Gon smelled more than just that odor. He was suspicious. Something was wrong. Crossing back over to the door, he banged his fists as loud as he could and yelled at the top of his lungs. "OBI-WAN KENOBI! OUT OF BED NOW!"  
  
Trained to react to his master voice, Obi-Wan tried to spring to his feet. He landed on his face. The floor was not kind to a drunk padawan. Bren looked at Qui-Gon, eyebrows raised. "He needs to work on his landings, other than that...not bad."  
  
The pitiful young face looked into his master eyes. "Master? Hello. Can you help me up? I have GOT to use the bathroom."   
  
"Not until you tell me where you were and what you were doing? And do NOT lie to me again."  
  
"Oh man...I gotta go. I was um...went to a concert...and drank a lot. Can I pee now?"  
  
"NO! What did you drink?"  
  
"Something called a Blue Mush. I don't think it was alcohol. It just tasted SO good, and well, you know me and mush."  
  
"You are correct in that there is no alcohol in it, but for humans, it is quite the...um...well, let's just say it makes you do stupid things. Say things you don't mean, act like a fool, balance problems, and makes you pee a lot."  
  
"Oh, okay, that's why I have this strange urge to tell you that you look better without the beard and that you hug like a troll."  
  
Bren made a feeble attempt to excuse herself. "Well, gentlemen, I can see you two will be busy for the rest of the evening. I will talk to you next week sometime. Rain check on the cuddle Qui."  
  
"Oh no you don't. You are in this with me. We will all suffer together."  
  
Meanwhile, Obi-Wan was pleading. "Hello? Just one little hand and I can get off the floor here. Gonna leave a puddle soon if I don't get some help. Grab my leash if you have to. Just get me off of THIS FLOOR! MASTER! Oh damn...too late. Now, I will need a bath and a fresh pair of tunics. I asked for help. See what you did?"  
  
Qui-Gon glared at the boy. "I want you to shower, change and meet me on the couch in thirty minutes. I don't care what time it is. After the next twenty-four hours of torture, you will regret drinking what you did."  
  
"Okay, but I really need help getting off the floor. I just can't seem to stand up. I...master? Where? Come back!" The boy called to his teacher as he watched him stride away. "How can I...SITH! You're just an over grown troll. Where did that come from? Oh man, okay Kenobi...reach up...grab the bed....lift yourself up...this next day is gonna be the longest of my life."  
  
Slowly, he made progress toward the bathroom, falling at least three times on the way. This was one time when truly would regret his actions.  
  
END of Part 1  
  



	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: The Price you Pay (Part 2 of collaboration fic with Obi the Kid))  
AUTHOR: B. L. Lindley-Anderson  
E-MAIL: Anderson@hiwaay.net  
RATING: PG  
SUMMARY: Pre-TPM, Obi is 14. (Humor) Obi-Wan lies to his master and pays the price.  
FEEDBACK: Always appreciated.  
ARCHIVE: Please ask first.  
OBI'S WEBSITE: http://www.angelfire.com/movies/obithekid/  
B.L.'S WEBSITE: http://www.angelfire.com/al2/lneeson  
DISCLAIMER: The characters and venue of Star Wars are copyrighted to Lucas Films Limited. The characters not recognizable from this venue are copyrighted to Tracy C. Knight. The story is the intellectual property of Tracy C. Knight and is copyrighted to her. She makes no profit from the writing or distribution of this story.  
  
NOTES: Part 1 of this story was written by Obi the Kid. This is the latest in our series of collaboration fics.  
  
=========================  
The Price You Pay (PART 2)  
=========================  
  
Bren was sitting easily in a chair well out of the way. "You need to relax, Stretch or you are going to bust something." She watched him pace back and forth and back and forth. "Stop, you're making me dizzy."  
  
"He is going to be more than dizzy when I finish with him!"  
  
"Qui, remember there is a law about murder."  
  
"Oh, I won't murder him, that would just end his suffering too quickly. It's too easy for him. No...can't have that."  
  
"Are you sure I should be here for this?"  
  
"Yes, you are my witness that I did not kill him." He paced again and mumbled to himself.  
  
"Stress management. Nev teaches it."  
  
"Does he teach a course on padawan control...or better, padawan discipline."  
  
"You really should calm yourself before you talk to the kid, Stretch."  
  
"You actually sound like you feel sorry for him. You should..."  
  
Several minutes later, the apprentice walked very slowly into the room. He had his feet spread apart and walked like a dewback, but it was the only way to keep from falling on his face.  
  
"Obi-Wan! Come! Sit!" Qui-Gon pointed to the sofa.  
  
"Ow! Do you have to yell?" The boy put both hands to his aching head.  
  
"That will soon be the least of your worries. Why did you lie to me? You went to the Sithbox 20 concert, didn't you? Think carefully before you answer. I saw you there."  
  
"You were there? Really? I didn't see you."  
  
"Because we were in the nosebleed seats, kid," Bren piped up. "Your adorable master got great seats. How did you get..."  
  
"BREN!" Qui-Gon rumbled in frustration.  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"So, you admit you were there."  
  
"Uh...yeah, I guess I do.... But you were there."  
  
"That's different. I am a responsible adult. You are a minor."  
  
"You mean just because I am..."  
  
"Just because you are my ward, you will do as I say. That's all that matters." The Jedi master paced a little. "I'm not entirely sure about punishing you for the Blue Mush. It's true that it didn't have alcohol...and I suppose if you didn't know..."  
  
"Ah...Master...could you hold that thought? I think I'm gonna..." The boy jumped up and ran.  
  
"DON'T YOU PUKE ON THE FLOOR OR YOU'LL CLEAN IT UP!" Qui-Gon declared as he followed.  
  
Bren was just behind him. "You're really sensitive, did you know that?"  
  
The two masters arrived in time to see Obi-Wan in intimate communion with the sanitation unit. "Owww...ahhh...ughhh.... You're my friend...my freeeeen. The only one who understands me. Will you adopt me?"  
  
"Very funny," Qui-Gon grumbled as he stood with his hands on his hips. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Qui-Gon Jinn," Bren said sharply. "I know the boy did wrong, but look at him! He is so sick. How can you be so cold? You still are his guardian." She dampened a cloth and wiped Obi-Wan's face off. "Are you feeling better?"  
  
"I dunno. I don't feel good."  
  
"Come and lie down. Now that this part is over with, I think you'll be able to sleep and you'll feel better when you wake up." She helped the boy to his bed. Qui-Gon watched and started actually feeling sorry for his apprentice.  
  
"Here, let me do it." Qui-Gon put the boy into the bed and pulled blankets up around him. He sponged the boy's face again and then touched his cheek. "You do look pitiful," he said quietly.  
  
"Good," Obi-Wan mumbled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing...nothing. Can I go to sleep?"  
  
"Yes. But you are still in trouble for lying to me. We'll talk about that later though."  
  
Bren and Qui-Gon left. Obi-Wan was so sleepy and sick, but he was trying desperately to think of a way out of this before he fell asleep. "If only I could stay sick.... At least he wouldn't hit me...maybe..." he muttered. "Reeft, Garen, I'll get you for this," were his last words.  
  
~*~  
  
"RISE AND SHINE, OBI-WAN! It's a new day. A new chance to learn."  
  
"OWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!! Master! Please don't yell. My head is killing me."  
  
"I know. That's a good reason NOT to get drunk. Now get up and clean up. Your punishment starts this morning."  
  
"Punishment? Master...please...tomorrow? I am so sick."  
  
"You should have thought of that last night."  
  
"But...but...I didn't know about how that would affect me."  
  
"Then you learned a lesson...to find out about unknown things before you do them, right? Now come on...up, up, up!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Maaaaster, please. At least carry me. I can't walk."  
  
"Yes, you can. You're doing fine. We're almost there."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"Morning. Obi-Wan, you look terrible," Master Bren said as she walked up beside the two Jedi.  
  
"No, I don't look that good. I'd have to die to be better."  
  
"Poor kid. Uh...where are you taking him?"  
  
"To his punishment."  
  
"When he's so sick? Qui-Gon Jinn, I thought you were a sweetheart. You're an evil man."  
  
"I didn't start this, but I will finish it."  
  
Bren decided to tag along, just to see how severely the apprentice was going to be punished. The path they were taking confused her. But she followed along in silence...right out of the temple.  
  
"Um...Qui..."  
  
"I know what I am doing."  
  
"Master, I am dying. Please...carry me. I can't go on. I'm going to be sick again."  
  
"No you are not. Walk. You were able to last night when you left the temple."  
  
~*~  
  
"Um...Stretch...what are we doing here?"  
  
"This is the best place in town to get Blue Mush."  
  
"Blue...Blue...Mush." Obi-Wan was turning green.  
  
"Yes. If you like them so much, you should have all you want."  
  
"NO, please Master. Don't. Please. I'm sorry, really sorry that I lied. I won't ever do it again...just please not this. Anything but this."  
  
"I have made up my mind. I think you should come here everyday. You like mush and you will get all the mush you can handle."  
  
Obi-Wan was pulling away. "No. NO! Please Master. I learned a lesson. I'll...I'll...clean the bathroom, wash your tunics, wash your boxers...the ones with the little light sabers that Yaddle gave you. ANYTHING!"  
  
"That Yaddle gave you?" Bren said suddenly.  
  
Qui-Gon's face reddened. "The boy is...sick. He doesn't know what he is saying. You can see that. He's sick. He's not himself. Yaddle give me boxers? No way. No...tell her Obi-Wan that you don't know what you are saying."  
  
"But Master...I remember...." He stopped to think. This could work to his advantage. "I'm not sure. If I could lie down and rest. I'm sure I don't remember well...because I'm sick. If my mind could clear, I'm sure I'd remember who gave those to you. But if I have to drink more of that Blue Mush..."  
  
"Obi-Wan, you look horrible," Qui-Gon knelt down and looked into his padawan's face. "Sick. You need to go lie down. Here, let me carry you. You can't possibly walk as sick as you are." He picked up the boy and held him close. "You'd better remember where those REALLY came from," he whispered. Then he grinned at Bren. "You were right...like you usually are. Bad idea. He is sick. Obi-Wan doesn't need to be treated that way. Just a few extra chores...maybe...and when he is feeling better."  
  
~*~  
  
Bren had waited for the chance for a couple of days now to speak to Obi-Wan alone. "You are sure now? Yaddle didn't give those to him."  
  
"Oh no. He would never accept such a gift from her. Those boxers were a...gag gift from...Mace."  
  
"Okay. He BETTER not accept such a thing from that...that TROLL. Thanks kid. Glad you are feeling better. Did you learn a lesson about Blue Mush?"  
  
"Please! Don't say that word!"  
  
Bren laughed. "Okay. I think you did learn. I'll see you later. Did you learn about lying too?"  
  
"Oh yes...I sure did."  
  
"Good." She turned to go. "Say hello to your cute master for me. I'm going to see Mace."  
  
"Why?" Obi-Wan asked in puzzlement.  
  
"To find out where he got such an adorable pair of boxers. I might have to go gift shopping."  
  
END  



End file.
